


I See The Stars In Her Eyes

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romantic Fluff, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: Edmund can't resist his feelings for Anna any longer, and feels the need to tell her how he feels, and perhaps prematurely show her as well.(No Smut In First Chapter, It's In The Second)
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/Anna Strong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. A Spark In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, they're just too cute, and I have to write a one-shot about them. Also- lot of Hewlett chapters lately huh? Oh well, they're fun to write. :)
> 
> Also I apologize if the chapters are less satisfactory, and the writing feels distracted, I started college again not long ago, and a lot of personal things have been going on, making me far too tired to write at my usual time. (1-4am) So my chapters have also been rather delayed as well.
> 
> *** = Time Skip
> 
> \- = Dream

The stars were Edmund's passion, first and foremost. Many had charted them, viewed them, discovered more. But they were so far above him, always out of reach. They were like a recurring dream, rising in the sky each night after the sun sank beneath the horizon. They were beautiful and strange, twinkling orbs of light, impossibly far away. Sometimes, when his melancholy flared, he wished he could float amongst them, be a part of the night sky. One day, he thought; one day he would be a part of it, one that couldn't be viewed, dim and invisible. 

***

Hewlett sighed softly, walking through town steadily. He had a tendency to wander, but today was a little different. For some odd reason, his gut had told him to go. So, he went. There wasn't much else to say about it, simply following a gut instinct. As he passed the tavern, he heard the voices of a few of his men, taking a break. A very loud break; he thought. As he passed, he felt his stomach drop. He pauses, confused as he turned to the tavern. He sighs, following his sense as he walked in through the door. Immediately the loud hustle and bustle of the tavern filled his ears, drunken singing and uproarious laughter. 

Usually he preferred the quiet, but if his instincts had told told him to come here, then so be it. He wondered why, until he saw Anna, rushing over to a group of regulars with a few mugs of ale. Ah, this again; he thought. It tormented him, the thought of never being able to have her. His heart raced, making his body feel light. He couldn't just sit here! As she set the mugs down and headed back to the kitchen, he swiftly followed, his boots thudding against the floor. A few of his soldiers looked at him; Hewlett could feel their gazes boring into him, but he ignored it in favor of the growing excitement in his chest.

Finally he escaped into the kitchen with Anna, who was now becoming aware that someone had come after her. She turned toward Hewlett, and for a moment, everything stood still. 

As Hewlett looked in her eyes, he saw her true beauty. She shimmered to him, even in the dim light. He could see all that she was, beautiful, graceful. He saw her imperfections, her sins, but- it didn't matter. He had fallen for her deeper than ever before. Her voice called to him, and he simply basked in it, letting the sound wash over him. 

"Major?" She calls to him again. Hewlett finally blipped back into reality, giving her his full attention. Anna was used to this, he occasionally seemed to not hear her.

"Ah- Forgive me, my mind wandered elsewhere." He admits, a light blush gracing his cheeks. Anna smiled warmly at him, forgiving as usual, Hewlett thought.

"Is there something you wished to discuss?" She asks, clasping her hands together. Hewlett recognized the body language. She was anxious to get back to work; likely to avoid unhappy patrons.

"Well..." He began, glancing back at the room full of drunken men. "Perhaps now is not the best time. I wanted to discuss something rather private, but-" He was cut off as someone in the other room dropped a mug; a rowdy cacophony of jeers and laughter following afterwards. Hewlett sighs. "This is not the right time or place it seems." His hopes dropped a bit. 

Idiot; he thought; of course this was a bad time. She's in the middle of work and you barged in and interrupted her. Anna seemed to agree, sighing.

"I'd be happy to discuss it with you later... When do you propose we talk about- whatever it is you're thinking about? And... What is the nature of the discussion?" She asks, her expression curious. Hewlett wanted to come out with it, but his throat became dry and he feared his voice wouldn't be heard.

"It's personal and emotional, not a discussion for a tavern." He says curtly, giving her a brief smile. Anna nods in understanding, grabbing a pitcher of ale and starting to walk back to the other room.

"Whitehall then? It's going to be a clear sky tonight, from what I saw out the window." She smiles cheerfully. Hewlett was about to agree when she abruptly left the room. Hewlett was left in the middle of the kitchen with only his thoughts, and the sounds of the crowd. He silently thought about the arrangement as he left the tavern, seeing Anna out of the corner of his eye. 

Talking to Anna beneath the stars he so admired; that was a dream in itself, one he had hoped would come true many times. Now, the only question was if she would accept his confession or not. What was there to say? He couldn't just say; 'I love you', and be done with it. There had to me more preamble. Perhaps, an explanation of his infatuation of her. Yes, that would do. All he would have to do is pour his heart out to her.

Surely that would work. At the very least, she would know how he felt by the end of it.

***

Hewlett had been waiting outside of Whitehall for a while now. It was just past dusk, the stars finally showing up more clearly now that the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon. Even just the sun going down, it changed so much about the world. Familiar things turned to unknown shadows and silhouettes. Creatures of the night would begin to chirp, while the diurnal animals would sleep until the sun rose again. Sometimes even the smell would change, the cooler air bringing about the calming smell of dew on grass. Everything was more serene. To him, this was the perfect time to confess his love for Anna. He would be relaxed, and he hoped he was bold enough to admit his passion for her. Edmund was so focused on the slow changes that came with night, that he hardly realized Anna had come by carriage and was walking over.

Hewlett looked up at the stars, seeing constellations that everyone could recognize. He could pick out some that nearly no one knew. Of course, the North Star stayed stationary. He liked to think the stars were his guardian angels, watching over him when no one else could. 

"Hello Hewlett." Anna said softly, giving him a sweet smile. Edmund looked over at her with a bit of surprise, having not realized she had been there.

"O-Oh, Anna! Apologies, I didn't realize you were here. I would have greeted you sooner! And please, call me Edmund when we're alone. It's less formal." He couldn't keep himself from wringing his hands together nervously. Curse my anxiety; Hewlett thought. Anna hums, thoughtfully walking closer and looking up at the stars for a moment.

"Right... Edmund, what did you want to talk about? I imagine it must be rather important if it couldn't be said in the tavern." She smiles warmly as she looks back at him. His heart felt light as he saw her grinning at him. He got lost in her eyes, swimming in the constellations that reflected from them.

"Well, it's really a confession." He admits. This makes Anna's brow furrow, and she looks at him expectantly.

"A confession? Major what do you mean?" She seemed a bit confused. Edmund smiles softly, blushing as he tried to think of what to say. No, just let it flow. Let it all come out.

"Anna, when I see you, everything else in the world seems to stand still. Nothing else matters. I look into your eyes, and I see all of the beauty and grandeur of the stars themselves. You shine so brightly for me Anna, and I've held these feeling inside for far too long. You are a burning flame that cannot be doused, beautiful and powerful. You are the most wonderful woman a man could hope to strive for." He smiles, tears pricking his eyes from the emotion that rose in his heart. "All I have ever wanted was someone to love, and my hope is that you feel the same. Though... It's hard to say if you are even interested in me..." He admits his doubt, his cheeks flushing bright pink. He knew this proposal was very sudden and unexpected, but he could dream. He could hope and pray that this would work, and that she would choose him. Anna was dumbfounded, surprise coloring her expression.

"Edmund I... I-I don't know what to say." She admits quietly, tucking a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. For a moment they simply stared at each other, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. "This is a surprise to me. I'm sure you can understand that." She says softly, fiddling with the fabric on the front of her dress. Edmund swallowed nervously, unsure what she would say. Clearly she didn't find the confession offensive, she would have certainly told him so if that was the case. But she also hadn't immediately admitted her infatuation with him either. He had to make sure she knew there wasn't a rush for an answer.

"You don't have to say anything yet, if you need time to decide, you may have as much time as you need." He assures her, giving her a sweet little smile. Anna smiled back, her eyes sparkling once more in the dim starlight, the moon making her hair light with strands of silver.

"I may need a little time, yes. Thank you Edmund, for your honesty." She nods respectfully, unsure what else to do. Interactions were still a bit awkward; he was still a British Major to her, not a close friend or possible lover. He knew this was to be expected.

"It's no trouble at all. Be sure to get back to me when you're certain of your decision." He nods back. There was another pause, before Anna simply walked off. Well, that was it then. Hewlett turned his attention back to the stars. He hoped that was the right call, telling her how he felt. He took a deep breath to calm himself, gazing upward. 

"Soon..." He told himself, letting out the breath, feeling his worries melting away with it. Everything would be okay, it would all be worth it. All he needed to do now; was wait.

***

Edmund sat at his desk, reviewing one of his astrology books by candlelight. Sometimes he did this to refresh his memory on constellations and the stories behind the gods of the planets. He knew them all by heart of course, but he liked to read them all the same. The stars were his first love; alongside his books and telescope. Nothing else really mattered besides that. Though, he had to admit, having a lover sounded phenomenal. He wanted desperately to have Anna, make her feel loved and have a lover himself. Slowly his mind wandered to what would happen if she said yes. What if he was her lover? Would he have the chance to make love to her? He would, wouldn't he?

He imagined her soft lips pressed against his own, her arms wrapped around him. He sighs softly, laying back in his chair as he pictured kissing her along her neck and down her- A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts, and he turned toward the door with curiosity. 

"Who is it?" Hewlett asks quietly, wondering who could possibly be summoning him at such an hour. Honestly, he had other things to worry about besides-

"It's Anna." She says softly in response, waiting for him to walk over and open the door. Edmund quickly got up and rushed to the door, opening it for her.

"Anna, it's so good to see you! Come in, Come in!" He says excitedly, stepping aside so she could walk in. She smiles at him, like she usually did.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so many days to get back to you. I wasn't sure for a while... But I've made up my mind." She says confidently, her head held high. Edmund swallowed down the nervousness, awaiting her answer anxiously.

"And, what did you decide?" He asks, a small tremor in his voice. He was embarrassed he still couldn't hide his stress. It plagued him, the responsibilities, his insecurities. All he wished was that he could be rid of them and live his life to the fullest. Anna paused for a moment, as if weighing her decision one final time. He wondered what was going through her mind. Perhaps she was still partially on the fence. Maybe she had forced herself to make a decision?

"I've decided to return your sentiments. I want to allow you a chance." She says softly, blushing a bit with embarrassment. The exchange was still quite awkward and every word between them seemed a bit tense, but Hewlett couldn't have been more happy.

"Oh! That's absolutely delightful!" He clasped his hands together happily, unable to hold back his smile as he walked up to Anna and hugged her. She was a bit surprised, keeping her arms by her sides for a moment; until she realized it was rather comforting. She let her arms raise and wrap around him, nestled against him gently.

Hewlett melted into the hug, holding her close and simply relaxing in her arms. It had been far too long, letting his imagination get the best of him. All the worry, doubt, and stress; now dissolved with the resolution he had so ardently pursued. He deserved this. The trials, the tribulations, the conflicts with Simcoe. All of it was in the past; because now, he had Anna.

"I'm so happy you're allowing me a chance." He smiles, hopeful tears welling in his eyes as he pulled away just enough to look at her. Anna returned the look, reaching up to his face with a gentle hand and setting her hand on his cheek. She caressed him with her thumb, brushing the pad of her thumb over his cheek. He felt so reassured with her holding him, like anything could happen around them, but none of it would matter.

His gut told him to do something. Make a move. This was his chance, right?

Edmund leans in and kisses Anna on the lips tenderly, holding her close and letting the kiss linger for a moment. Anna blinks in surprise, allowing the Major to kiss her. She relaxed, letting herself melt into it. Edmund suddenly got cold feet, pulling away from the kiss and releasing her from the hug. Anna seemed a bit reluctant to let the kiss go, but allowed him to back away, not wanting to force him into something so soon. Edmund wrings his hands nervously, looking away and taking a step back.

"S-Sorry... That was- Sudden... and I wasn't thinking straight." His face was flushed bright red with embarrassment. Anna sighs softly, gently setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. There's no need to be so nervous." She says softly. Edmund nods, chewing the inside of his lip.

"I-I know, it's just... I've never had the chance to be with a woman, and certainly not one as beautiful as you are, Anna." He looks up at her bashfully. Anna smiles, chuckling softly.

"You're so sweet Edmund. Ah- why don't I come back tomorrow and give you some time to think? I know you think quite a bit." She smiles. Edmund took a moment to process this, proving her point.

"Right. That sounds good, time to think." He nods in agreement, smiling back at her. He silently thought to himself, wondering if he should try to get advice from Richard. Surely his friend would give him a bit of guidance. Anna pats him on the shoulder, smiling as she headed for the door.

"Good, I'll be back tomorrow. Noon sound good?" She smiles sweetly at him. Edmund was powerless to deny her, nodding absentmindedly.

"Noon sounds good." He repeats quietly, watching her leave and head out. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened, finally working himself out of a daze. He looks back at the open door, and forward again. He chews his lip, realizing that the encounter was over, and that he had until noon tomorrow to figure out what to do when she got back. 

He knew he would have to ask for advice from someone about handling a woman. Well, the only one readily available to ask was Richard. He sighs, realizing it would be a rather embarrassing talk if he were to ask. Well, better safe than sorry. He walks out of his study and down the stairs to the living room, where he was almost certainly reading a book. He peeked into the room first, checking to see if Richard was there. He was reading his law book contently, flipping a page after licking his finger. Hewlett took a deep breath, walking into the room and standing in front of him with his arms behind his back.

"Richard, can I ask you about something, as a friend?" He asks softly. Richard looks up from his book, blinking in surprise. He closes the book and sets it aside, giving Hewlett his full attention.

"Yes, what is it that you need help with?" He asks, tilting his head a bit. Hewlett swallows, suddenly feeling his cheeks flush and his throat go dry. Richard seemed confused, unsure what Edmund was about to ask.

"I'm... In a relationship with Anna- well- It just started today... And I have no idea what I'm doing." He admits, stammering and stuttering through his sentence. Richard blinks in surprise. This was a conversation he- more or less- expected to have with his son, not a grown man. Edmund continues. "I know this is awkward, and I-I'm... I'm nervous I'm going to mess something up." He huffs, wringing his hands. Richard sighs, getting up and putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Major... Being with a woman... It comes from your heart. If you truly love her, you will know what to do. But if you're unsure, let her lead you. That way, she'll let you know what she likes, and you'll likely find your rhythm." He smiles, patting Hewlett on the shoulder and sitting back in his chair. He takes his book back up, and starts reading again. Edmund nods slowly, hesitantly going back to his study. As he got to his bed, he only took off his boots, and laid back; looking up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, sighing softly. This was a new and odd experience, but he was hopeful. Rest; he thought; I need rest.

-

Edmund walked across a path of star light; the glowing trail guiding him through a void. The void was peppered with stars, and as he looked, he saw the constellations he so adored, spread across space in a glittering display. He walked on the trail of light, unaware of how far he was going, where he was going, or why he was walking. All he knew was the road in front of him, and the unknown end of his journey.

Slowly the path became dimmer, and eventually he lost sight of it, wandering blindly in the inky black darkness that surrounded him. The only thing that gave him any sense of motion was the stars, slowly moving past him as he ambled forward. 'Is this all there is?' He thought to himself, the words hardly heard by his own mind. Dreams like this were ones he often forgot, wandering endlessly inside them before waking the next morning.

Gradually he saw something forming in the distance, light forging a silhouette far in the distance. He quickly realized it was his love; Anna. He stopped in his tracks, simply waiting as Anna approached him, She was gleaming brightly, made of starlight and constellations, comet tails and planet's rings and moons. A celestial version of his lover. He saw the stars in her eyes, shimmering brightly just for him.

He walked up to her, gently taking her hands into his. She smiled at him, squeezing his hands and pulling him into a graceful dance. He felt his stomach grow light, looking down as Anna slowly danced with him, making them rise up through the void, passing more stars and celestial objects. The stars were a rainbow of warm and cool colors. It was more beautiful than words could express. His heart was light with happiness as he drifted through the rest of the dream.

-


	2. A Fire In her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund wakes from his dream, excited to finally make love to Anna. He doesn't realize just how passionate he could be until now.

Edmund heard the birds chirping outside before he realized he was awake, groggily opening his eyes as he shifted under the blankets. He whines, turning over in his bed to avoid the ray of sunshine that shone in his eyes. Suddenly he remembered what day it was, and what was happening at noon. At noon, his love would be here, and he would be able to show his true passion for her. He realized it was improper to show one's love for another before a proposal and wedding. Bah, to hell with propriety! He was too happy!

He had slept in, his dream no doubt causing this. Sometimes dreams kept him from waking up, holding him captive in their hypnotizing embrace. It didn't matter, that simply meant it was less time to wait for his love to arrive. He could hardly sit still, getting up and walking around the room for really no reason at all, other than to move. He sighs, trying to think of something to do to wind down or whittle away the time remaining. It was only an hour before noon, perhaps he could continue rereading a book. He walked to his bookshelf and was about to pick it up when he heard the knock at the door.

"Anna?" He mumbled softly, quickly opening his door and heading down the steps to the door. He opened it quickly, unable to hold back his beaming smile as he saw Anna. She smiles, walking in as he stepped aside.

"Edmund, it's good to see you! I'm sorry I'm a bit early, I just figured you'd be eager to see me." She explains, starting to walk toward the stairs, eager to get to his room for a bit more privacy. Edmund chuckles softly, following her.

"Well obviously I would be! Ah- But shouldn't I be leading you to my room?" He asks quietly. Anna giggles, allowing him to pass her on the stairs.

"I suppose you're right. Lead me then." She teases, avoiding looking at his butt as she trailed after him. He walks into his room, as he had forgotten to shut the door after leaving in such a rush. He shuts the door behind her, and simply pauses; looking up at Anna. All of this was happening so fast, he could barely process it. He wanted to kiss her, embrace her, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well... Richard has left to do business in town, so... we're alone." He says softly, a bit embarrassed as he looked deep into Anna's earthen brown eyes. Anna smirks slightly, letting out a little chortle.

"Oh?" She teases, making the Major's heart melt a bit. "Well, that means neither of us have to hide how we feel." She says softly, blushing a bit. Edmund smiles, his cheeks flushing pink once again.

"Right... Well..." He chews the inside of his lip, inching closer and sort of moving his hands toward her hips. Anna smiles, taking his hands and guiding them to hold her hips. Edmund bites his lip slightly, letting her guide him. She held him close, pulling him in gently and leaning in to kiss him. Edmund did the same, pressing his lips flush to hers.

He melted into the kiss this time, all the stress and doubts melting from his shoulders as he held the kiss. Anna suddenly licks his bottom lip, making a shudder go up the Major's back. He could feel the excitement welling in his core, spreading up his groin. With embarrassment he realized he let out a small groan. Anna giggles softly, ignoring it and deepening the kiss, trying to get Edmund to copy her. Hewlett slowly realized this, starting to join her in the dance with their lips and tongue. Finally he got into a rhythm that Anna liked, letting him take over. Edmund saw his chance, gently leading her to the bed and laying her back. Anna gasps softly, her cheeks already rosy with lust.

"E-Edmund..." She breathed out, looking up at him. Edmund met her gaze, doing his best to let his nervousness melt away as he brought his hand to her chest, his fingers brushing over the buttons on her dress. He slowly unbuttoned them, watching as she helped him remove the dress, leaving her in the cream colored bodice. He swallowed, slowly finding the courage to remove this as well. Anna let out a little whimper as the cool air washed over her bare chest. Edmund gaped at the sight, he could hardly believe that this wasn't a dream.

"You're so beautiful... Like Aphrodite." He says, making Anna smile at him. She laid her hands by her head, relaxed and ready. Edmund smiles, taking off his overcoat and vest, as well as the shirt underneath. It was only fair that he get as naked as she was. He gets between her legs, sliding his hands up her sides to her breasts. He cupped them gently, surprised at how soft they were. He gave them a gentle squeeze out of curiosity, his stomach tensing with excitement as he earned a small whimper from Anna. He managed to tear his focus away from her chest to remove the rest of their clothes, finally leaving them bare and open for one another. 

Anna looked down at his length with interest. In all honesty, he wasn't large, just average. But that didn't matter, she knew he would do everything he could to please her, so she was happy with it.

"Make love to me..." She says softly, looking up at him expectantly. Edmund's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, unsure what to do. Well, of course he knew the most blunt way of going about it. But he wanted her to enjoy this more. He wanted to make her feel as if she was the queen of the moon and stars themselves. Anna meant everything to him, and he would make sure that showed. Edmund slowly leaned in and kissed her neck, delighted at the small whimper he received. He gently kissed along the sides, occasionally giving her a little lick. He loved every little noise he earned from her. The whimpers, and quiet whispers of his name. His hands roamed down form her breasts to her sides, gently squeezing her to test the waters. He could feel her stomach tense with excitement.

"Where would you like me darling?" He asks quietly. He didn't want to step out of bounds, so he thought asking would be the best option. Anna whined softly again as he planted a few more kisses along her neck.

"L-Lower..." She breathed, squirming with excitement. Edmund couldn't help but chuckle a little, carefully moving lower, kissing as he went. Down her collarbone, and to her chest. Anna's breath hitched, and he figured this is where she wanted him. He gently held her sides, stroking her with his thumbs as he leaned down and kissed her breasts gently. Anna shuddered, biting her lip as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close. Edmund felt his cheeks flush pink as she did this. His length was pressed against her thigh now, twitching for attention from the sudden contact.

"Anna..." He whined, kissing closer to her nipples now. She gasps softly, putting her hands on him now, holding his shoulders. She was shaking now, he could only assume from excitement and lust. He finally put his lips around her nipple, sucking gently. Anna gasps louder, wriggling her hips. He smirked, sucking just a bit harder and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud.

"So beautiful darling..." He mutters softly, quickly going back to making love to her. Anna whines sharply as he uses his other hand to pinch and roll the other nipple between his fingers. His length was throbbing still, eager for contact as he rolled his hips against her thigh. It felt naughty and dirty, but it felt too good to stop. Anna cries out in pleasure at a particularly good swipe of Edmund's tongue. 

"Edmund!" He was surprisingly skilled with his tongue, so warm and soft. She didn't want it to end. Heat pooled in her core, though this would never make her come. Feeling adventurous, he gently grazed his teeth against her nipple.

"Mmm..." He groaned softly, delighted as he heard her moan sharply from the attention. He could feel the tension in his groin, warmth pooling there.

"P-Please... Lower." She begged quietly, squirming. Edmund was a bit surprised to hear her say this, but he was eager to please. He pulled off of her sensitive nipple with a little pop, grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous this felt. He was making love to a woman, using his mouth of all things.

"As you wish." He purred sweetly, making his lover bite her lip and gently push on his shoulders to encourage him. He chuckles softly, feeling playful as he very slowly moved down, looking at her intently the whole time. 

"Please..." She pleaded again quietly, gently pushing on his shoulders again. Edmund smiles, holding her thighs and gently keeping them spread. He hushed her softly, giving her thighs a gentle squeeze before caressing them with a feather light touch. 

"Shhh, I know darling, I'm just teasing." He hums, planting kisses on her inner thighs. Anna whines softy, bucking her hips a little. Edmund wanted to take her as much as she wanted him to. But this was all for her; whatever she asked for, he would provide. He loved teasing her, and he could tell she liked it too. Denying her pleasure, and yet making sure she felt the best he could. He blew on her slit, chuckling softly as she quivered.

Finally he pressed his lips to her slit, smiling as she let out a small gasp. He slowly glided his tongue up her slit, happy he had made her so excited. He loved the way she tasted, eagerly holding her hips and dragging his tongue up again. He could feel her shudder in his hold, her stomach tensing with excitement.

"E-Edmund..." She choked out, squirming widely at first; heat pooling in her core as Edmund lapped at her womanhood. He held her firmly, tying to get her to hold still as he swiped his tongue over her clit in small strokes. She clearly felt amazing, delicious little noises pouring from her with every little swipe of his tongue. He pressed his lips around her clit, sucking very gently and swirling his tongue around it like her had with her nipple. This got a much more explosive reaction. He yelps softly as Anna suddenly squeezed her thighs around his head, holding him in place. "D-Don't stop." She demanded. Edmund realized he had paused, and promptly resumed licking and sucking at the sensitive bud. She was shaking with each movement, every caress and soft whisper. He let out a little groan, his member throbbing for attention more than it ever had been. He wondered how close she was, squirming to try and give his length a little friction. 

"You close sweetheart?" He asks, only to have his face pressed in against her. She moaned incoherently, her body trembling and womanhood tensing as she got close. He huffs, sucking at her clit eagerly as he knew it was coming soon. She suddenly gasps, a fire lit in her core as she came hard, her thighs tightening around his head. She cries out for him, gripping the bedsheets. 

"Yes! Fuck!" She cursed, her body flooded with ecstasy. Edmund's length throbbed painfully at the realization he had made her come. This was probably the best favor he had done anyone, much less a woman. He pulled away from her as she finally released his head, allowing him to breathe. He sat up and leaned back, his cock twitching with need.

"A-Anna..." He whines softly, already tempted to buck his hips. Anna finally caught her breath, looking down at her lovers member. She chuckles softly as she sees it. It was red and throbbing for attention now, precum beading at the tip and dripping down the shaft.

"Sorry I kept away for so long. Do you want me to ride you, or would you like to fuck me?" She asks quietly, getting on her knees and walking over to straddle his hips. Edmund was suddenly at a loss for words. Well, of course he wanted her to ride him. How would any man refuse an offer like that? After all, he had just done her a very extensive favor.

"P-Please ride me." He almost begs, laying back a bit to allow her to position herself over his hips. Anna smirks, letting herself sit on his thighs and press her front against his length. Edmund held back a small groan in the back of his throat, making Anna giggle at him. Well, now he just felt embarrassed.

"Shhh, I've got you Eddy." She purrs softly, chuckling as she watched his cheeks get even redder than they already were. 

"D-Don't call me Eddy... Not in public." He didn't want to admit he liked it when she called her that. It was cute, and he supposed it fit their relationship. That's what it was, a cute one. At least, that's what he hoped. Anna grinned at him, smirking as she rutted herself against his cock. Edmund gasps softly, squirming as he bucked his hips against her.

"You want me to ride you that badly?" She teased, positioning herself over his length and pressing her slit against his tip. Edmund bites his lip, tempted to buck his hips up. He wanted to feel her around him; tight around his aching member.

"Y-Yes..." He pleads softly, squirming with need and lust. Anna grins, pressing herself down a little, just barely pressing his tip inside. Edmund groans deeply, he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Do it." She purred huskily. Edmund couldn't stand it any longer. He reached down and held her hips, suddenly bucking his hips up into her. She gasps as he buried himself inside up to the hilt. "Ah!" She tightened around him reflexively, wanting to keep him inside. Edmund gasps. she was so tight and warm around him, he didn't think he would last long. He hoped his best wold be long enough.

"A-Anna!" He moans sharply, bucking his hips with her rhythm as she bounced on his cock relentlessly. She moaned sharply, reaching down to her clit and rubbing it. Edmund could hardly focus, only bucking his hips. She was doing most of the work. He could feel her getting tighter and tighter around his member. Anna groaned, putting a hand on his chest to steady herself. Edmund moans sharply, his cock twitching and throbbing as his thighs tensed. He was getting close, heat pooling in his groin as Anna kept going.

"I-I'm close..." She choked out, his eyes squeezing shut as she felt her climax approaching. Edmund was so close. If she tightened around him again, there was no way he could hold it.

"M-Me too!" He gasps, his legs tensing as Anna suddenly tightened around him again. She came hard around his cock, crying out in pleasure as the coil of heat in her core was finally released. Edmund came hard inside her, his grip on her tightening as she bounced a few more times to ride out her climax.

"Edmund!" She whimpered loudly, gasping for breath. They finally came down from their high, panting. Anna flopped over on top of him, making Edmund chuckle softly.

"Tired?" He asks with a smile. Anna nods, curling her arms around him. Edmund smiles, hugging her gently. She was still on top of him, her womanhood twitching around his cock a few more times. "Want to pull off?" He asks softly. Shook her head, nestling into him. 

"No... Please." She whines softly. Edmund smiles, grinning as she cuddled with her. 

"Alright, if that's what you want." He purrs sweetly to her. Anna smiles, letting out a content sigh as she curled up with him. 

He listened to her breathing, happy as she fell asleep on top of him. She was so beautiful, and he thought himself lucky to have her. His mind wandered to the things he could do with her. They could have family, raise a few kids. Well, it was up to her on how many they could have. He could teach them about the stars, and mythology. Poetry and tales of old. He chuckles softly to himself. There he went, getting ahead of himself again. Well, it wasn't just a dream now, he imagined. Soon they would have a little one running around. That was more important than anything. More than his passion for the stars. But, it was just as important as his passion for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I hope it was worth it to finally have the second part.
> 
> How's the smut by the way? Is it juicy enough? Or do I need to kick it up a notch? Kinda been out of the groove since college started up in mid-august.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I realized I have a bit of Hewlett burnout. (Writing five chapters straight with the same character can do that) 
> 
> "A bit of Simcoe to clear my thoughts would suffice," I say to myself, grinning at the thought. "Perhaps a little bloodbath for the ruthless Captain Simcoe."
> 
> My friends are a bit worried about me. :)


End file.
